DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS THIS?
by S.ELF137
Summary: [ganti penName (sitapumpkinelf)] Hanya sebuah Drabble yang tercipta saat melihat pict dari sebuah akun yang bernama ChoKyuHyun (@GaemGyu) dimana banyak penafsiran yang di buat oleh para KyuMin Shipper. salah satunya adalah yang satu ini. silahkan bacaaa dan jangan lupa review ya KYUMIN/shounen-ai/Drabble


**DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS THIS?  
**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**Genre : tentukan sendiri #plakk**

**Length :D****rabble**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : sebuah fic yang tercipta saat melihat foto yang di unggah di sebuah akun yang bernama ChoKyuHyun ( GaemGyu)**

**hanya pemikiran gaje dari saya ^_~**

.

.

"Hyung~" sebuah suara dengan nada mendayu terdengar dari mulu seorang magnae dari boyband terkenal di korea. Ani, bukan hanya di korea tapi juga di Dunia. Ialah Cho Kyuhyun, ia sedang memanggil sang hyung yang sedang asyik sendiri dengan gadget putihnya.

Sungmin. Sang hyung yang mendengar suara Kyuhyun pun bergumam sedikit untuk memberi respon kepada sang , mereka memang sepasang kekasih sejak 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Sungmin hyung~" panggilnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aish. Apa siih kyu" akhirnya suara sang kekasih yang sedari tadi ia nantikan pun terdengar meski sedikit terdengar menyebalkan.

"Hyung. Apa kau yakin tahun depan akan ikut Wamil?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh melihat kearah kekasihnya yang memasang wajah yang sulit di baca.

"Tentu. Kau kan sudah tahu tentang itu kyu" suara tegas terdengar dari mulut Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih.

"Hyung, kau yakin akan meninggalkanku sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun LAGI. Sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin sang kekasih yang sangat ia cintai meninggalkannya meski hanya 2 tahun tapi untuk Kyuhyun tidak melihat wajah Sungmin satu hari saja rasanya seperti 1 tahun tak bertemu. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi ia jujur merasakan hal tersebut.

"Kyu, kita kan sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya. Lagi pula ini tugas negara jadi sebagai laki-laki yang sudah berumur aku harus melaksanan ini kyu" Sungmin sedikit memberi pengertian kepada sang kekasih yang memang suka bertingkah kekanakan. Contohnya seperti saat ini, Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun belum siap untuk ia tinggalkan meski itu hanya untuk 2 tahun.

"Tapi aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Kyuhyun jangan kekanakan seperti ini!" Sungmin sedikit tersulut emosi saat Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun-nya sulit untuk melepasnya, tapi ia yakin Kyuhyun bisa melepasnya karena ini hanya masalah waktu saja.

Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut Sungmin pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di kamarnya. Ia keluar dari kamar tersebut tanpa kata-kata.

"Aish. Kenapa dia yang marah" Kyuhyun menggeram kesal karena sang bunnyMing sedang marah kepadanya. Lalu ia pun keluar untuk mengejar Sungmin.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa kau melihat Sungmin hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Ryeowook yang kebetulan sedang menonton televisi.

"Tadi Sungmin hyung bilang mau keluar sebentar. Waeyo kyu?" tanya Ryeowook yang menangkap aura negatif dari sepasang kekasih itu, karena saat ia melihat Sungmin keluar juga dengan wajah yang bisa di bilang muram tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu tampil ceria setiap saat.

"Hyung, Sungmin hyung marah kepadaku" jelas Kyuhyun kepada Ryeowook.

"Bisa kau bercerita?" tanya Ryeowook agak ragu.

Kemudian Kyuhyun pun ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ryeowook dan mulai bercerita tentang masalahnya kepada hyungnya. Ryeowook yang mendengar cerita Kyuhyun hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

Pletakk

"Appoo~ hyung?" jitakan keras Ryeowook layangkan ke kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kau bodoh" kata Ryeowook pedas. Ia sudah mengambil kesimpulan dari cerita yang Kyuhyun ceritakan kepadanya.

"Waeyo?" Kyuhyun sedikit bingung saat Ryeowook menjitak kepalanya dan mengatainya bodoh.

"Dimana otak jeniusmu itu? Kau tahu bukan hanya kau yang sulit melepas Sungmin hyung saat ia pergi Wamil nanti, tapi kita semua juga"

"Tapi Hyung ini berbeda. Aku kekasihnya!" Kyuhyun sedikit menyanggah kata-kata Ryeowook.

"Iya ini memang berbeda. Tapi apa kau juga memikirkan perasaan Sungmin hyung?"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook. Jujur selama ini ia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sungmin. Dia egois, ya ia mengakuinya.

"Dia juga sulit untuk berpisah denganmu Kyu, apalagi waktu 2 tahun untuk kalian mungkin terasa sangat lama. Tapi aku yakin kalian bisa melewatinya, yakinlah pada cinta Sungmin hyung, kyu"

Kyuhyun sadar ia salah saat ia meminta Sungmin untuk selalu di dekatnya. Mungkin waktu 2 tahun ini hanya sebagai ujian terhadap cinta mereka berdua.

"Gomawo hyung. Kau sudah mengingatkanku" ucap Kyuhyun tulus kepada Ryeowook.

"Ne, minta ma'aflah kepada Sungmin hyung" ucap Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil sebuah jaket dengan bulu-bulu di sekitar lehernya.

Lalu ia mengirim pesan kepada Sungmin.

* * *

To : Sungmin chagi

Subject : ;*

'Hyung, aku minta ma'af. Bisa kita bertemu?'

SEND

* * *

Kemudian ia memasukkan gadget miliknya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan memasuki mobil miliknya.

Sebelum ia menjalankan mobil miliknya terlebih dahulu ia mengambil selca.

'Jeprett' satu foto terlihat ia sedang menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

'Jeprett' foto kedua terlihat ia sedang menunjuk ke arah kamera.

'Jeprett' dan foto teraakhir ia menaruh telapak tangannya di letakkan di hidung mancungnya seperti orang sedang meminta ma'af dengan satu tangan. Kenapa hanya satu tangan? Karna, satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk memfoto dirinya sendiri. Logis bukan? Kkkkk~

Setelah menekan tombol 'save' ia pun meng-upload foto tersebut di akun twitternya.

* * *

ChoKyuHyun

( GaemGyu)

'Do you know~~~ what is this? Kkkk~'

* * *

"Hyung, aku minta ma'af atas kelakuanku yang terkesan egois kepadamu. Sungguh aku hanya merasa berat untuk melepasmu. Tapi aku yakin kita bisa melewati ini, hanya 2 tahun. Aku yakin kita bisa melakukan ini chagi" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melihat dan mengusap foto Sungmin yang menjadi wallpaper di gadget miliknya.

"Saranghae" ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

Kemudian ia menjalankan mobilnya untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya–Sungmin–

Kita tidak tahu apa rencana tuhan. Yang kita bisa hanya menjalani apa yang ada di hadapan kita. Perpisahan memang berat dan menyakitkan, tapi yakinlah, dengan perpisahan kita akan tahu seberapa berarti orang tersebut bagi kita.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Huwaaa, mian kalo mengecewakan. Fic ini tercipta saat melihat foto yang di upload sama uri appa. maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian pikirkan, ini hanya pemikiran gak jelas dari saya. mianhe #BOW

Di situ entah kenapa langsung kepikiran untuk buat fic ini.

Minta REVIEW-nya yaaaa... :D


End file.
